


KA

by Mesektet



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesektet/pseuds/Mesektet
Summary: 没考据，不懂日本画，所有关于画的部分都是瞎编的。To yoruby七
Relationships: Kaoru/Shinya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

薰长久以来的独居生活终于有了新的访客。

朋友的弟弟，远方小镇来的孩子，比他小好几岁，一头比普通男人长不少的头发，站在门口，一脸要进又不敢进的样子，很拘谨地向他打招呼。

这些日子是战后刚十来年的时候，社会开始复苏但仍然混乱，好像一切都要走上正轨，但是有时候空气中却仍然会弥漫着不知从何而来的惴惴之气。

又忍不住会有些惴惴不安，不知道什么在等着自己。

但新仓薰的生活却和周围人不一样，他在几年前的时候，就已经步上了正轨。

年轻人站在背后都是绿荫闭日的小路上，夏天的光把他的脸打得一折一折的，格外瘦小，看着只像是十几岁的小孩子。薰招招手，说你别那么紧张了，进来坐着吧。

然后那个人才敢拿着东西进来，但进来之后在正厅里也只挑了个角落坐下来，基本上和薰就坐了个桌子的对角线。

“你怕我吗？”

“有一点……”

“也不用这么实话实说吧，”薰苦笑，“你叫什么名字，朋友寄来的信å里面，只说了你大概的情况。”

“心夜……”他犹豫了一下，蹑手蹑脚地坐在团垫上，“我叫寺地心夜，新仓先生。”

“叫我薰就好了，”薰给他倒了点麦茶，“你头发颜色很浅啊，营养不良吗？”

“可能因为比较挑食吧……”

“啊我有听朋友提起这事，不吃胡萝卜，不吃青椒，你是小孩子吗，”薰偏了下头，“别紧张，在我这里你可要多吃点了。”

虽然没有明说，但心夜为难的神情还是默默地显露在了脸上。别的什么都不敢，一提起挑食的话题，情绪倒是突然就变得愿意外露了。

“别咬嘴唇了，你是不是经常会受伤，如果碰到磕到什么的，药箱在那边那个角落，就那个木制柜子，上面第一格打开就是了。

好了，我工作去了，家里你大概都熟悉了，就请自便吧。”

才刚满二十岁的小孩子，一看就不怎么会交际和说话，薰也不怎么想为难他，他的那间房早就收拾好了，别的时间他自己多逛逛，家里也没什么规矩，让他随便待着吧。

心夜早就听说了薰是个画家。

不是打打闹闹那种，而是正正经经能在街上买到画、叫得出名字的那种人。自己哥哥跟他是多年的好友，所以才能跟他说得上话。

薰长得也很像是画家的样子，留了半长的卷发，看着乱糟糟的，虽然穿着和服，但并不怎么齐整。他的宅子很大，修在一座半山上，好像已经有了百来年，心夜刚刚踏进来的时候，觉得这样古老的房子真是罕见，也幸好他们所处的位置比较偏，所以在战火中并没有留下什么损伤。

心夜在院子里逛了一圈，看着那些高高的横梁，虽然是夏天，但背靠着一片竹林，总是觉得格外阴冷些，也忍不住会担心是否有地缚灵跑出来。

“地缚灵？有的，几年前经常来啊。”薰一边喝着酒一边说，“我本来夏天都去居酒屋喝的，因为会热闹一点，也能和朋友聚聚，结果后来有一天他出现了，我就在家跟他喝酒了。”

“诶？？”

“嗯，”薰一边面不改色地给自己倒酒，一边说，“是个很高很瘦的鬼，头一直偏着，死了很多年了，当时好像是吊死的吧，所以就算是死后也没办法把头支起来。但是性格意外直爽呢，只要不介意他的样貌，其实能聊蛮久的。”

“这个还是不必了吧……”

那天晚上久违地出现了上好的清酒，是心夜特地从自己家里带来的。本来也想一起做个饭，但自己的手艺也实在不怎么样，所以就只有一些普普通通的菜品，大部分还都是从外面买回来的。

“很有趣哦，他确实没什么坏心思，但是你要小心，他很喜欢吓人，尤其是小孩子，看到你这样，说不定……”薰转过身对着他，偏了头，伸出舌头，做出一脸吊死鬼的模样，然后笑着说，“会忍不住出来找你喝酒呢。”

直到这个时候心夜才反应过来原来都是薰在哄着他玩，一时气闷的表情没憋住，加上酒精一冲，反而把自己的脸憋得通红，还咳嗽了好几声。

薰忍不住大笑了起来。

“对了，有时候我会带女伴回来，你不会介意吧，好在你已经成年了。”

薰说，我的房间在二楼的尽头，转过楼梯就是。你的房间在最右边，靠着河。薰领着他上了楼，灯一打开，是已经整理好的床铺，房间并不大，但是该有的东西也已经都有了，一张桌子正对着，窗外就正正好是一轮明月和它投在水里的影子。

“我们之间的房间都是空的，应该也不会吵到你，你就习惯一下吧。”

他点点头，小声说：“薰先生，谢谢你。”

薰的女伴经常换人，他一看就是那种很能吸引女人的存在。心夜撞见过几次，说实话，从男性的角度来说，漂亮也不算太漂亮，但就是，会温柔地挽着薰的手对他笑，转过去看着薰的时候，眼神又总是向往中混着痴迷。

这些女人应该都爱着他，每个人看着他，都是几乎一样的神色。但她们又好像真的是这座宅子里的幽魂，永远只会在夜里出现，在白天来临前彻底消失，他永远只需要和薰一个人共享晚餐。

老房子的隔音不好，偶尔听到一两声呻吟，就全当是一场春梦，心夜把被子蒙住了脸，背过去睡了。

薰先生的画都是哪种呢？

某天的早饭上，心夜突然有些好奇。他一边喝着味增汤，一边对着面前的菜品挑挑拣拣。

“很普通的日本画吧，”薰说，注意到了他的小动作，又把那些被嫌弃的菜往心夜那头夹了一点，“和外面随处可见的画没有什么区别。花鸟也好，风景也好，有人给钱我就给他们画画。”

“但是应该很贵吧？”心夜说，“像薰先生这样有名的画家，而且应该也很漂亮吧，薰先生的画。”

“是吗，我并没有那样觉得。”薰很快就吃完了早饭，把桌子上的碗碟都留给了心夜收拾。

心夜的整个夏天都是在这座大房子里度过的，身上还有点钱，他也没什么野心，虽然当初跟哥哥说想要来大城市发展，看看自己能做些什么。但真正当家里人给他铺好了路子，自己来到这里住下之后，却也没有找到特别需要出门的理由。

要工作的话，当然可以，普通的工作虽然可以，但也没什么意思。心夜虽然看上去乖乖的，但有时候却意外的固执，也不喜欢循规蹈矩的生活。之前也是不喜欢读书，好不容易高中毕业，就说什么也不愿意继续下去了。

和他相比，薰虽然是自由职业，有时候却自律得有些过分了。

他经常会睡过头，到中午的时候才爬起来。本来是应该他来准备午饭的，毕竟薰让他免费住在这里，心夜也不是很过得去，就自行包揽了大部分家务。

“真要你准备的话，我们都会饿肚子吧，”薰一点没有埋怨他的意思，只是让他快点坐下来吃饭。

薰比他会做饭多了，为了照顾他，也经常做些合他口味的菜品，也会时不时带回来一些他家乡的特产，给他换换口味。

往往这种时候，心夜也会格外高兴，原本不喜欢的菜式，也会主动夹上几筷子。

这座房子哪怕是盛夏的时候，有时也凉爽得有些过了头，薰有时候画完画会在院子里晾干等着装裱，正厅是通风最好的地方，也是心夜最常待的地方——他怕热，经常就在边上坐着。

为了保存的时间更久一点，薰习惯用松油墨，一屋子都是木头和墨水好闻的香味，久而久之，薰自己可能没注意过，但他身上都是这样的味道。

心夜偏偏又对味道很敏感，有时候闻到这样的气息，哪怕不回头，也知道薰过来了，所以他也沉着气不说话。薰走路声音又轻，心夜等着那股味道一点点地靠近，又一步步散去，直到味道彻底消失之后，他才会回过头看上一看。

有时候薰拐过走廊，身影很快就消失不见了，心夜回头也只是扑了个空。长长的回廊，只有他走路几不可闻的声音，黑洞洞的，好像在这个凉爽的夏日白昼里，总有什么东西呼之欲出。

秋天很快就到了，树叶落满了整个院子。心夜一边扫着院子里的落叶，满目金黄，好看是好看，但是下过雨之后，就都黏在了地上，贴紧了尘土，扫都扫不掉。好不容易雨过天晴，又有很多干掉的灰尘和泥土，光是收集起来倒掉，就是件麻烦事。

“别扫了，”薰对他招手，“这么多落叶，我们干脆都烧掉吧，烤点土豆和地瓜。”

“薰先生也懂这些小地方的把戏吗？”

“当然，日本都很流行这样的做法吧。我小时候也会拿着扫把跟家里人一起，把这些都收集起来，心夜，麻烦你去拿点调料过来好吗？”

当心夜抱着瓶瓶罐罐回来的时候，薰已经把准备工作做好了，挖好了洞，连干树枝和落叶也都铺好了。

他们在这段等待的时间里，心夜对着那些燃烧的干树枝的样子格外喜欢，经常忍不住拿木棍戳两下，薰也就放任他去盯着，自己拿了本书，在回廊下有事没事翻两页。结果没想到作者格外有意思，自己的注意力逐渐就钻进了书里去，过了一会，等到心夜过来拍他肩膀的时候，薰才发现已经烤好了。

“薰先生，我帮你把土豆的皮剥了，你尝一下？”心夜小心地把皮剥掉一半，又撒了点盐和辣椒在上面，递给了对方，不忘把另一半垫在一块布上。

“这样不会太烫，”心夜补充了一句。

不知道怎么回事，薰坐在他旁边，心夜明明是讨厌和人肩并肩地挨着，又或者和另一个人坐得这么近，他应该觉得很紧张，但薰的气息让人意外的安心，他看着一直这么稳定和从容，明明好像也没比自己大几岁，怎么会有这么大的差别？

两个人话都不是很多，一边吃一边有一搭没一搭地聊着天，结果没想到吃到一半天色骤变，又下起了雨，薰赶紧拉着心夜回了屋里，猝不及防，两个人的衣服还是被淋湿了一大半。

雨点还透过敞开的窗子往里飘，薰先让心夜先回了房间里换衣服，自己则先去把窗户关上。

院子里面那个不大不小的坑很快就蓄起了水，下面全是落叶烧过的痕迹，原本澄澈的雨水落到坑里很快就变得浑浊了起来。无论是花盛开的时候也好，树叶茂盛的时候也好，到现在剩下的也都是灰烬。


	2. Chapter 2

薰的女伴仍然不断，但好像入了秋之后，总是过了很长一段时间才会有新的访客。都到了这个年龄，他必然不会压抑自己，况且名利、才华、风骨，薰现在应该什么都有了吧，对于薰这些女伴的存在，心夜并没有觉得很奇怪。

反倒是第一次知道薰的工作居然还包括了春画，心夜吓了一跳。薰倒是很随便，裸体的女人画像就直接放在正厅的走廊上，画里的女人虽然没穿衣服，但目光却没有丝毫羞怯，直直地透过纸面，也没什么回避的意思，就盯着心夜笑。

心夜突然想起来他似乎看到过这个人，后来仔细留意了一下，才想起来，他以前见过的那些访客，其中不少都曾经出现在他的画里。但她们和画里的，又仿佛不太一样，明明是平平常常至多有些温柔的样貌，在画里似乎都活了起来，好像薰用自己的眼睛和画笔，又把她们再塑造了一次一样。

那些普通的女人，身上一丁点有别于常人的特质都被找了出来，面目普通，却也在画里成了飘然于众生之上的美人。所以她们来找薰的原因，不单只是两情相悦又或者说身体的需要吧，也是希望更美自己能留在他的画中吧，自然而然地，这样的自己，也会收到一些平时见不到的艳羡的目光。

这样复苏的时间，包括性的需求也是跟着涨，裸女图也好，春宫图也好，按照薰的说法，现在往往都能卖上很高的价格。

但奇怪的，心夜除了在青春期刚刚来临的那段日子里，并没有太多这方面的想法。倒是也有同龄的女孩子跟他告白过，但女孩子捏着信在他面前磕磕绊绊坦白完心事之后，他表现得却比对方更为紧张，而且除此之外，也没有过什么让他特别心动过的人。

他的人生前二十年，几乎就是一张被自己抹平了的白纸，上面即使有过一些痕迹，也被时间吹得平平整整。

家里的女性访客少了很多之后，心夜的心情也莫名其妙地轻松了不少，但他以为是自己不擅长陌生人的关系，并没有其余过多的想法。

“我可以换一间房间吗，”晚餐的时候，心夜提出来这个请求，“那间靠近河，晚上的时候有点冷。”

“啊确实，中间那间有暖炉的话会好上一些，不过这样的话，你需要去定一下木柴，在转角那家……”薰捏着手里的笔，一边跟他交代，一边把事情都写下来，心夜离他很近，能感受到他的体温，也能看到他捏着笔的手，不愧是画家，连写出来的字也很漂亮。

“心夜，你在听吗？”

“啊对不起，有在的，我记下来了。”

“好，那就麻烦你跑一趟了。”

他点点头，嗯了一声。

他在薰这里的生活已经有了三个月，不算他生命中最开心的日子，但是那种平稳又安心的感觉，哪怕从小在衣食无忧的环境下长大，心夜也是第一次体会到。但日子过久了，总会出现问题。心夜突然注意到，薰的女伴已经有些日子没有换过了。

女人很瘦，头发跟他一样有点浅，带了顶小礼帽，穿着绣了紫阳花花纹的和服，伸出来的手永远戴着白色的丝绸手套，缀着珍珠，一看就价值不菲。

他们在楼梯间撞上，女人抬起头，好长的头发，悉数盘了起来。只留了一络好好地卷了，垂在鬓边。她对他笑了一下，嘴角的弧度很温柔，有着兰花一样的香气，而他只是紧绷着，没有说话，也没有回复这份善意。

薰跟他提过女人的名字，但心夜并不想费什么心思去记。

那一天的呻吟断断续续持续了很久，久到心夜已经觉得有些不耐烦。

心夜觉得自己应该找份工作来试试了，他不想整日待在家里。

天气转凉，他及时套上了大衣，临出门的时候，薰又给他加了一条围巾，把他整个人都裹得紧紧的。

心夜迎着风下了山，在城镇里转悠了半天，看到招工的都鼓起勇气去问问，但这个季节需要用人的时候实在不多，要么是便利店，要么就是街头廉价的宣传员，或者再一些粗使的工作，在拉面店里，被人呼来喝去，受一肚子的气。

他勉强自己去筑地试了一会，但实在是很不适合。

回来的时候，薰清清爽爽地，依旧把画摊在院子里，看了一会，又回去抓了只毛笔补了两笔，听到心夜在背后跟他打招呼，才回过头去挥了挥手，对他笑了一下。

连心夜这样活得迷迷糊糊的人都发现了，薰和别人不一样，和所有人都不同。

今天去街上见到的那些人，高高低低，大部分却都一样耷拉着肩膀，驮着背，弯了腰，一样的麻木和颓唐，本该有的表情和身份，全都已经被生活的日复一日给完全削减掉了，但是薰很清楚自己在做什么。

“工作找得怎么样，”薰没抬头，自然也没注意到他这些小心思。

“很多地方都没有空缺，我也不知道能做些什么。筑地正在招人，可这样的工作我也做不了。”

“毕竟已经快冬天了啊……”薰突然开口问他，“不如，你给我当个模特怎么样？”

“模特？？是要照着我画画吗。”

“对啊，”薰笑着说，“你这样的脸，打扮成女孩子，应该还蛮合适的。”

“不过你可能需要脱掉一半衣服哦，”薰给他看了看自己接到的委托，写在一张小小的信笺纸上，上面有一些着装和姿势的要求，“这次的报酬会很丰厚的，比你在外面的那些工作也会简单不少呢。”

心夜第一次穿上女式的和服，不算太传统的样式，现在大家都流行往和服上加上些西洋式的打扮，比如往边缘的地方缀上一些蕾丝，又或者配上一顶礼帽，一身紫色，上面银线绣着竹叶，既风雅又端庄。

女装也太繁琐了吧，心夜折腾了好半天才把所有配件都套齐，但当他穿戴整齐，对着镜子里的自己看的时候，却又并不怎么排斥。

当他走出来的时候，连薰也因为他这个模样而倍感意外了。心夜的指甲也染成了漂亮的淡粉色，在本该不属于自己的服饰的包裹下，心夜却反而显得比平时多了一些从容。

薰丢了柄扇子给他，心夜打开来，上面绣着一行小字，他定睛看了看，正面是【我身近幻影】，背面写着【地上落花】。

“有什么问题吗？”薰问他。

“没有，”心夜连忙摇头。

“那就好，”薰铺开了画纸，“会需要好几个小时的。”

薰将画画的地方挪到了心夜的卧室里——那里烧着暖炉，比别的地方更暖和一些，心夜穿着这身衣服，走路也只能缩手缩脚的，随便做些大的动作，都怕对衣服造成什么损伤。

他一点一点地跪了下来，把腰带扯松了一点，这样的话，领口就有更多的地方露了出来，虽然房间里的空气是暖的，但胸口却仍然能感觉到寒意，背后也是汗津津的。

他把自己的脸压在了床上，侧躺着，好像被人强行摆成了某种雕塑的样子，衣服上那些纹样好像都变成了繁复且盛开的花，一朵朵的，黑暗房间里些微的烛光中，颤动着，温柔地伸出手，包裹着他。

腰上坠着东西，本来穿着这样的衣服就不太能动弹了，现在更是被彻底束缚住了。

心夜觉得有些羞赧——他的胸口敞开了一半，大腿也露了大半在外面，却也不敢动，只能稍微垂下了眼睛，薰让他转过脸去，让他再稍微侧一点，再大胆一点，明明没有触碰自己，却好像自己也只是他的提线木偶，在他的鼓掌之间被操纵。

他又冷又热。

平时看着那么会照顾自己的一个人，这种时候却格外强硬——心夜想要闭上眼，薰却不允许，他就在离他不远的距离，明明什么话都没有说，也没有触碰自己，只是眼睛一直在自己的身上逡巡，从自己的头发，到露出的一截大腿，再往下，一直到纤细的脚踝。

薰的眼神一直都是那样，明明是看着你，却又好像透过这身皮相在看下面那点真心和灵魂，他到底是在看着事情的本真呢，又或者一切都像是他的那把扇子上面写的一样，都是如梦如幻如泡影。

不仅是那双眼睛，那双手也很漂亮，薰让心夜不要动，走过来给他理了理衣摆，薰右手碰到了他的膝盖，瞬间一股激灵顺着脊椎传到了他的头上。

他的手好冷。

就是在薰这样的注视下，在他的触碰下，心夜突然发现，自己的性器居然勃起了。


	3. Chapter 3

当天晚上照例是那个女人来到薰的房间，心夜本来早就该困了，此时却毫无睡意。

他听到了薰的房门打开又合上，也听到两个人简单的交谈，很快的，这些寻常的声音，就变成了情动的喘息和欲拒还迎的情趣。他能听到墙壁那边女人的呻吟，如果贴得再近一点，甚至能听到薰的喘息。

心夜第一次知道薰的嗓音在情事之中居然会变成这样。两个人还有窸窸窣窣讲话的声音，但太模糊了，他的耳朵里都是嗡嗡的。

薰一定贴紧了那个女人的耳朵，在说些情人间的悄悄话，他们会说些什么？一般的话，会诉说彼此的情意吧，但心夜总觉得，薰并不爱她。她只是和往常一样，是众多追逐着他的幻影而已。

但与此同时，她不就是自己吗。

你看，一样的头发颜色，一样的和服样式，一样看着薰的方式。

他会从哪里开始脱掉那个女人的和服呢？

他会不会把手从半遮半掩的和服下摆伸进去，抚摸自己的大腿，然后那双灵巧的，会画画，会装裱的手继续往上，再摸到更深入的地方。

而他同时会吻着自己，自己一开始必然闭紧了双眼，但后来也会偷偷睁开，看着眼前这个低头的人，这个自己一向远远打量的人，近在咫尺。

薰的手探进了他的衣服，却又像是故意似的，扯开了领口之后就不再说话。他贴紧了自己的耳朵，一只手从领口探进去玩弄着他的乳首，既是有意无意地，像玩笑一样地触碰着，又好像用了点力气和心思，在认真地取悦他。

他在说什么，在叫自己的名字吗？

还是在说些逗弄自己的话？

心夜突然想起白天薰给他画画的时候，也是在现在自己所在的地方，同一个房间，同一张床，当时薰抿紧了嘴唇，一言不发。明明是同样的脸，平时那些温和的神情却都消失不见了，偶尔撇上自己一眼，全是野兽盯着猎物的模样，仿佛撕掉了所有后天赋予他的温情伪装，暴露出危险又冷硬的本真。

但那又确实是他，照顾自己生活的他，搂着女伴经过自己身边的他。

他的画笔也划过自己身上，沾了点水，自己身上就多了一朵花。

他是对方的模特，也是他的画布，而他既憧憬着他，也在不知不觉中爱上了他。

他从后面进入自己了吧，心夜没忍住疼，闷哼了一声，先是手指，再是毛笔和阴茎，自己的身体被迫打开，在被这些东西一点点地撕裂。但是很快地，这种疼痛就变成了灼烧着的热切，这些情欲，这样的疯狂，几乎把他快要从内而外，从头到脚，都销毁得干干净净。

薰的动作不算快，但是只要一点力气就能把他折腾得毫无还手之力，一个眼神，他心里的火焰就会窜成漫天的火海，如果再加一个吻的话，自己的喉咙和语言就都在这片火海中被燃烧殆尽。

他从头到尾要做的，只是抬起头来，看自己一眼。

因为只有这种时候，他的眼睛里面才只有自己。

高潮来得突然，在极致的快乐，他终于叫出了薰的名字。

心夜这时候才如梦初醒，躺了好一会，才去了浴室，面无表情洗去了自己手上的液体。

昨天晚上怎么那么迟还没睡？

第二天吃早饭的时候，薰突然这么问，杀了他一个措手不及。

心夜的脸一下就涨红了，他趁着盛汤的时候用力深呼吸了好几次才终于缓了过来，赶紧给自己编了个理由，表示做了噩梦被吓醒了，出了一身的冷汗，所以去冲了个澡。

是吗，薰看了他一眼，也没说什么话，只剩下心夜一个人心都快跳出来了。

薰的那句询问折腾得心夜在接下来的一段时间里都坐立不安，几乎没能吃下什么东西。好不容易出了大门，结果没逛几步，外面的风却又格外的大，把自己硬生生地劝了回来。

他还没能从薰那个模糊的态度中缓和过来，就发现晚饭时间居然多了一个人，虽然不是让他紧张的陌生人，但比全然的陌生人来得更加糟糕。

女人还是那个样子，温温柔柔地坐在餐桌旁，面前摆着已经做好了的晚饭，丰盛且美味，从袖管里面伸出来的那半截手腕，纤细白皙，却又充满着力量，她把每个人的部分都准备好了，向心夜点点头，笑着进行自我介绍。

心夜快吐出来了。

从来没有一顿饭吃得像今天这么食不知味，就像是把最讨厌的食物都堆在了一个濒临饿死的人的碗里，吃也不是，不吃也不是，最后只能强迫自己把所有的东西都塞进嘴里。

另外两个人倒是没有什么太大的反应，薰的话一向也不多，和平时的晚餐比起来，餐桌的气氛也好，吃下的量也好，似乎没有太多的区别。

女人吃了饭就匆匆地要离去了，薰麻烦心夜收拾一下，便起身去送她。

心夜偷偷地跟在他们身后，躲在走廊的门帘后面往外面打量，他一点也不想走出去，外面很冷——种着竹叶的庭院里面，刚刚些微的小雨已经停了，只是在地上留下了一些湿痕，薰把女人送到了门口，月光下面，这点寒意对恋人来说相比根本算不上什么。

要留下来吗，薰问他。

今天不了吧，我改天再过来，女人侧过脸，对他柔柔地笑了一下，又在他脸上，很甜蜜地亲了一下。

不过是一个吻而已，这并没有什么大不了的。

心夜一边在厨房收拾着，一边想，但是内心的酸意又几乎同时快把自己翻来覆去地绞碎了。

一个简单的清洁工作被他做得颠三倒四，连碗也砸碎了一个。为什么自己做个东西需要那么久？为什么那个人不能多看自己一眼？

薰回到房子里的时候，到处的灯都开着，正厅里的碗碟还在，厨房的水池里面乱成一团，剩菜既没有倒掉，地上的碎片扔在那里，心夜也不知去向。

心夜？

薰在几个房间都找了找，还是没有线索，倒是后院有些小动静，于是便决定走过去看看。

后院的角落几乎快被杂草淹没了，心夜躲在那里，就只穿了一件薄薄的单衣。如果不是因为白色在夜里太显眼，他看着根本就是完全消失在了晚风的凉意中。

薰走过去，想要把他拉起来，却被他躲开了。

心夜，你怎么了？薰问。

薰，我……心夜试着开口，脑海里本来就有些匮乏的词句现在更是像集体消失了一样，倒是头顶的月色，依然这么坦然又美丽。

算了，你先进来吧，外面好冷，薰伸出手，像要抓住什么小动物一样，准备把他领回去。

心夜知道薰的脾气，如果自己不愿意回去，恐怕两个人都会在这里继续站上好一会。况且自己这样跑出来的行为实在也是有些莫名其妙，那些积起来的闷气，不知道为什么，看到薰出来找他的那个身形，就舒展开来了。

他站了起来，乖乖地被他牵着，满手都是汗，一边觉得这样未免也太傻气了些，一边又不知道自己应该做什么。

他用另一只空着的手掐紧了自己的掌心，才硬是把徘徊在心里好久的话给挤了出来。

“薰，你不要回头。”

“所以到底是怎么了？”

“我，我……”他咬着嘴唇，声音低到几乎都快听不到了，“你可以抱我吗？”

“……什么？”

“你别回头。”

这么瘦的一个小孩子，外面这么冷，薰捏着自己手心里的那截手腕，感觉只要稍微一用力，就能把他的手腕捏断了。

回到房间里好一会，心夜才感觉自己身上暖和起来，心里的那些话在脑海里打了好几个转，又在喉咙那里藏了一会，最后也不知道该怎么吐出来，只能把自己飘忽不定的眼神往薰那边放一会儿，又低下头，又移过去一会儿。

明明是自己主动开口，结果好像又好像什么都不懂，这样的小孩子真是有趣。

“说要我抱你，那你总该做点什么吧，”薰叹了口气。

可是心夜也只是茫茫地看着他，具体要做的那些步骤他大概知道一些，毕竟耳濡目染。自己在高中的时候，他也并不是没有听闻，学生时代周围朋友胡闹的那些事迹，但是轮到自己的话，第一步到底要怎么开始做。

该主动吻他吗？

又或者该先整理一下自己和对方的感情？

心夜盯着对方，觉得自己快要四分五裂了，昏黄的灯光下面，自己的影子在薰的眼睛里却有了具体的模样，自己那点见不得光的心思终于分崩离析，幻想过的画面也都有了实体。

薰的眼睛晦暗不明，心夜也不知道那双眼睛里面现在到底有没有笑意。

“好了，心夜，闭上眼，”薰说。

和自己长久以来的想象并不一样。

最早是春梦，后来想着他和别人的情事抚慰自己，现在则是自己完完全全地体会到了他曾经带着羞怯假想过的一切，不管是对方挑逗又安抚的吻，还是熟练，无论是从灵魂还是肉体上面，他都几乎无法招架，只能在薰进入自己的时候，在那些热切到几乎让人融化的动作里，用力回抱住他的肩膀。

他埋进薰的脖子里深吸了一口气，终于完完全全被那些沉香木的味道给包围了。

第二天醒来的时候，薰已经起床了，心夜看着空空的另一半床铺，有些茫然，但又觉得这样也顺理成章。穿戴好衣服下楼之后，薰和往常一样，在餐桌面前等他，面前依然是心夜会喜欢的几道菜。

“薰的头发有点长了呢，”心夜一边动着筷子，一边说。

“是啊，我之前有熟悉的理发师，但是他回家去了，”薰说。

“要我帮你剪吗，”心夜犹豫了一下，还是把话说了出来，“嗯，我会剪头发，偶尔也会自己给自己剪。”

“好啊，”对方自告奋勇，那自己也没什么拒绝的必要。

心夜搬了一把凳子到院子里，也为薰系上了一块布，工具并不是很全，可是心夜却放了自己十二万分的仔细，本来已经是自己做得很顺手的事情了，也忍不住生了一手汗来。

薰那个半长的卷发就这样被他剪到了很短的地方，随着心夜的剪刀落下，自己的脖子和耳朵都感觉轻快了不少。

他轻轻地盖住了年长者的眼睛，薄薄的一片黑暗，但仍然透着光。

怎么了，心夜。

他感觉到盖在自己眼睛上的手微微有些颤抖。

不，感觉有些太帅了。

什么啊，薰大笑起来。


	4. Chapter 4

心夜觉得自己的生活在这短短的半年间，就被彻底颠覆了。

先是踏出了自己的家乡，认识了薰，而后又爱上了对方，尝到了包含着嫉妒的情欲滋味。好像自己的旧世界就是贫乏而单调的，而这个新的世界就是在温柔的熏风的吹拂下，自己期盼的、爱慕的、渴望的，都有了实际的模样，在这样光怪陆离感触万千的新天地中，薰揽着自己肩膀，站在自己身旁。

心夜完全没有想到晚饭会再次见到那个女人。

完全没有。

但女人却和往常一样来了，带着幸福的笑容，在他面前端端正正地坐下，往自己的碗里盛着汤，像这间屋子的女主人，最传统的，每个人都会称赞的日本女人，符合社会期望和标准的妻子以及母亲。

女人的容貌比以前那些访客来得都要姣好，又打扮得宜，已经是美人的范畴了。薰对她的态度也来得很熟捻，有些认识多年的老友的暧昧，是自己无论如何都插不进去的。

心夜坐定了之后，面对的就是这样的一幕。

他本来只是听着他们过去做过无数次的交谈声，对一些很普通的话题交换着意见，聊他们共同的朋友，也聊今天的晚饭。尽管两个人并没有什么额外的接触，但心夜却突然产生了怀疑。 

自己到底算什么？

他脑海里涌现出来的，只有这个疑问。

他一直觉得自己是那些女人之中的一部分——是她们的分身和影子，也是她们的替代，但也总有种错觉，自己是其中不一样的。

他的脸色不好是明明白白写在了脸上的，这种事情，心夜是从来不想伪装的，就当他是小孩子脾气吧。

他觉得自己也真是奇怪，明明以前小时候很爱哭的一个人，长大了反而经常感觉不到疼痛，不会哭也不会闹一样。

他随口敷衍了两声，就找了个借口回房间了。

薰和那个女人这么熟悉的样子，并不是做给他看的。薰看起来很温和圆滑的样子，但又好像会在不经意间，直言不讳地说出一些会让人觉得有些难过的事情。

说到底，薰也并没有给他提到过什么承诺，他们之间的事情，说得认真一点，不过是交媾罢了。他对薰的了解又有多少呢。

他觉得薰沉稳而坚定，这毫无疑问是他爱着薰的地方。但是这些性格中违和的部分也时不时会出现在自己面前，说他性格的有一部分像孤狼也好，说像磨得锐利的尖刀也好，人终究是脱不开这些互相矛盾和复杂的部分。

走得越近，反而又越有些怀疑。

我身近幻影，薰的扇子上写的这行俳句，就是这个意思吗？

房子里另外两个人也很快就上楼来了，老旧的木地板发出了吱呀的声音，这座房子每时每刻都在记录着他们这些人的故事，尤其是心夜自己这种，自寻烦恼的事情。

他自己的房间再也待不下去了，就走了出来，里面两个人交谈的身影在灯光下，就像什么交缠着的鬼魂，所以薰没说错，这栋房子里面的确是有怪物的。

心夜搓着自己的手，在走廊里站了很久，感觉手指尖都已经被冻红了。而里面两个人的说话声也渐渐变成了争吵声，而且却越来越大。

他想象中的，无论是以前接触过的同龄人，还是自己的母亲，大多都是极其传统的性格，好像没什么脾气，也从不会高声说话，大一点的动作和力气更是没有。在这样的家教之下，自己的性格自然也很像母亲。

父母都是很有教养的人，连吵架从来也都压低了声音，不怎么在心夜面前表露出来过，但他突然想起自己小时候，很多年以前，在房子的后面，见到了母亲蹲在那里，很长的时间不说话，只是一个人待着，他什么也不懂，便直接走了过去。

他那个时候只是觉得，母亲好像和平常并不太一样。但具体有哪些区别，自己直到现在也说不上来。

“心夜，如果妈妈离开的话，你能够照顾好自己吗？”

“我以前喜欢的是你这一面，但现在恨的也是这一面。

新仓薰，我永远不会放过你。”

这话像是笃定了什么一样，心夜哪怕完全不知道发生了什么事，也觉得这样的话，就像是要把人拽到地狱里面一样。

自己脑海里响起来的，母亲的声音，莫名就和女人的诅咒重合了起来。

薰房间的门突然就被拉开了，不知为何，门口的灰尘此刻都浮动了起来，

他站在门口，女人正对着他错愕又有些尴尬的脸，明明眼睛里还带着残余的怒气和愤恨，却又对着心夜这个样子笑了起来。

他突然就被推到了女人的面前，他和她，几乎是对面地站着。 

她脱了木屐， 从薰的房间跑向了走廊一端的尽头，女人平日里踩在房子里清脆的、竭力保持着优雅的嗒嗒声没有了，取而代之的，是实打实的，脚踏在地板上的闷响。

那些该有的矜持和体面，也都奋力挣脱了束缚，在最后的这一刻，什么都不要了。

心夜被对方的样子所震撼，好一会儿才冲上前去，伸出手试图拦上一拦。

但女人所做的，只是回过头看了他一眼，那个眼神，就像是在看什么笑话。

她毫不后悔、也丝毫没有犹豫，竭尽全力，翻上了正对着河的阳台，一跃而下。

他惊慌失措地追了上去，女人的身影像鸟一样，只是翅膀刚张开就掉进了水里。

最后只是简单地扑棱了两下。

但女人的那个样子，那么决绝倔强，一定更想要死在地面上——摔成一滩烂泥，支离破碎，血肉横飞。死都死了，平平整整地浮在水面上，漂漂亮亮地给旁人看，又有什么用？

心夜在背后的脚步声中猛地转过头，长长的走廊里，一个人影立在那里，一动也不动。

是薰。

他的脸背着光，什么都看不见。

心夜看着这样的薰，突然想起他有一次无意间闯进去过薰的画室——对方出门去了，却难得没有关窗。

里面的纸被揉成一团，扔得到处都是，上面都是各种墨痕，然而挂在墙上的，又是些衣衫半解的女人，纤细的，梳着发髻的美人们，低垂着眼睛，她们的浅笑透过了纸张，醺醺然又有些好奇地盯着他看。

他看到了自己那幅，画已经彻底干透了，也装裱得规整，就挂在进门口的左手旁，面目模糊，有些像他，又仿佛根本是别人。他凑近了一点，试图把一切都看得更清楚些。

那件和服熟悉又陌生，所有饰物也是，包括他戴过的礼帽、他接过的那柄折扇，那天下午的那样掺杂着复杂情欲的心情又回来了。

他忍不住伸手碰了一下。

那是唯一一幅画中人没什么笑意的图，心夜知道那就是自己，他知道薰会在画画的时候加上对于描绘对象的考量，所以薰对于对方的态度，也可以从他的画中略窥一二。

但是那幅画完全没有变化，图上的人，完完整整，原原本本，就是心夜自己，一个打扮成女人的，乏味的小镇青年。

薰看着他的样子，到底是怎么画下来这幅画的？

一回头，却又看到了画架上，端正地放着的，正是薰提到过的那个鬼——太好辨认了，抬着手，白色又有些模糊的影子，浮在粗砾的画布上，仿佛快要探出头来。

它一点也不像是薰经常画的那些美人，反倒像新仓薰自己。心夜在这个房间的每个角落都觉得有些陌生，却又觉得全是薰的影子。他整个人在这个房间里分成了好多个部分，鬼稍稍一偏头，他身上的那些勉强聚集起来部分就开始纷纷往下掉，一些在尖叫，一些又在忙着描绘精致到线条分明的美丽，那些不安、不宁、不向、永不平静的碎片都四散开来，

仿佛这才是薰的本真，他平日里只是披着皮的怪兽罢了，皮的外面是温情，内里却长满了獠牙，写满了怨憎会求不得。

和那些美人们一样，鬼也在对着他笑。

心夜不知道说什么，这个房间混杂了太多怪异的东西，有他，有薰的生活和围着他的那些女人，他每天都在这样的地方，经常一待就是十几个小时。

他都在想些什么呢？

薰先生，他对着空空的房间说，我一点都不知道。

我也不知道，我永远都不想知道。

所以他只是其中一个女人，可以跟他一起住，可以留下来吃饭的，仅此而已。

那个在他面前去死的女人，虽然无畏，但是已经彻底疯了吧。平时再一副端庄贤惠的样子，现在是一只被捕获了之后，濒死的猛禽。

他想醒过来。

“警察来的时候，你会为我作证吗，心夜。”

“我不知道，”他说，“我不知道。”

第二天薰醒了的时候，已经做好了自己再次回到独居生活的打算了，没想到的是，心夜居然还在，甚至已经提前起床，做好了齐全的早餐。

吃完饭之后，心夜什么话也没说，他慢慢地用手梳理了一下自己的头发，来到薰的面前。双膝着地，双手也扶在地上，端端正正地弯腰向他了礼。

他的头埋在地上的时间长得有些过了头，长到甚至让薰犹豫是不是要过去看看，久到仿佛全身都仿佛僵硬了。心夜才抬起了头，脸上没有不舍，也没有笑意，仿佛他曾经自然而然涌现出来的嫉妒和热情，他所有的仰慕和爱恋，也都再度被自己抹掉，全部回归到了沉寂。

薰先生，感谢您多日来的照顾，心夜跪着说。

  
心夜走得像来的时候一样不留痕迹，他的行李本来就少，这些日子也没买过什么东西，除了一些可爱的小物件，他也一起带走了。

薰这间偌大的，充满了怪物的老宅子里，突然又只剩下了他一个人。

连薰也觉得很奇怪，就算是心夜在的时候，对方明明大多数时间里都很安静，而自己也都继续过着艺术家那种掏空了内心的孤独创作者的生活，但房间里的每一寸都好像舍不得跟心夜告别一样，留下满地说不清道不明的痕迹。

薰这样聪明的人，早就注意到了心夜对着他试探的动作，或许连心夜自己还没清楚自己感情的时候，薰却已经察觉并了然了。

但对于这种显而易见且坦诚的爱意，薰并没有什么去积极回应的热情。

心夜是朋友的弟弟，也是那个小心翼翼帮他剥掉土豆外皮的少年，有一张柔和的脸，却又在想象不到的地方意外有自己的脾气。

是高中生的孩子气，也是他与生俱来的天赋。

自从他成名过后，来找他的其实并不仅仅是他那些女伴，也有从家乡来投奔的、并不怎么熟悉的亲戚，堵在门口，也有去自己合作的报社打听着，非要知道自己报酬的人。

那些人面上一边依赖着自己，一边又坦然的把自己内心的怪物暴露给他看。

春画并不是薰一开始的选择，比起那些显而易见的美，作为创作素材而言，这些怪物反而更有意思。

他好歹也是正经学了十几年传统画技的人，也是因为如此，这些难登大雅之堂的春画，虽然薰并不排斥，但对于很多想要成为正统画师的人来说，更像是一种羞辱。

但或许薰真的有这方面的天赋吧，在画了一些日子传统画无法收到任何反馈的时候，他随手画的一副春画小画居然受到了大肆的称赞，甚至当即便有人向他提出邀请。

多么讽刺。

所以同时被拉扯着吧，被时代拉着，即将被抛弃的传统画作和面前即将迎来的新世界拉扯着。每个人都站在时代的洪流里，只是薰作为艺术家，有着与生俱来的敏感，比所有人都能更为强烈地感受到这一点。

但是心夜的眼睛里没有这些，心夜的生活没有过这些挫折和挣扎，全然没有，薰知道自己本可以坦然享受心夜对他的憧憬，但归根结底，这份憧憬原本就是拼凑而来的，而且基于两人关系陌生的层面上。

而事实上，他们互相歆羡着对方。

深秋难得有这样坦诚的日光，尽管这样些微的温暖都像是狭隘的天赐礼品一样，很快就随着夕阳四合而消失了，凉风和金光一起穿过他的窗户，自己的手也好，面前的宣纸也好，几乎都被换了颜色。

这个时候薰才注意到，他今天一整天，几乎没在画布中动过几笔。


	5. Chapter 5

一个月很快就过去了。

这座城市一点不比家乡，有长达四个月的冬天。薰的状态并不算好，但他还是继续着自己的画，也都还卖得不错。只是原本以心夜作为范本的那幅画，他撕毁了约定，并没有卖出去，而是仍旧挂在自己的画室里。

薰的生活还是那样，固定吃的东西，认真地完成自己的工作。警察在女人死后来过他的家里调查，他本来被当成了第一嫌疑人，但对岸有人看到了她跳出来的那一幕，便帮薰作证录了口供。

画家也好，作家也好，跟艺术文学沾边的创作者很多时候总是被妖魔化了，人们总是觉得，这样有些诡秘的艳闻，对于他们这样的人来说，可不就是常事吗。

仿佛就连死了人，也是什么值得炫耀的轶事一样。

日复一日的生活一直持续到了深冬的一天。突然有人来敲响了他的门，问他是不是认识一个叫寺地心夜的人，希望他快点把人接走。

薰赶到的时候，心夜发着烧，据说是刚刚上班的时候突然就倒下了。店主不想承担这样的麻烦事，只想赶紧把他打发走。然而翻遍了他的行李，却只找到了薰的地址，于是赶紧差遣了店里的人，上门通知了他。

心夜躺在自己狭窄的床铺上，阴暗的房间里，薰伸手摸了一下，他的脸已经都烧红了，整个人也模模糊糊的，自己一时半会也并没有办法把这样的他带回去。薰当即给了店家一些钱，拜托他们买了点药回来，自己先给他的额头上垫了毛巾，又喂他把药吃了下去。

好不容易忙完这些照顾病人的琐事，薰也有些累了，正想去店外坐一会，吃点东西，自己的手腕却被人攥住了。

他回头看了一眼，心夜仍然在昏昏沉沉中，一点都没有清醒的迹象。

心夜醒过来的时候，他躺在薰的床上，薰的房间有一个很大的窗户，虽然窗户已经关上了，心夜还是能看到正对着的，他们的院子。

庭院上都是雪，薰干干净净地打着伞，孤身一人，站在那里，雪越来越大了。门口的石板路上全是化开的雪迹的湿痕，他站在走廊上，不一会儿，就听到薰上楼的脚步声。

他来的时候是充斥着蝉鸣碧空和烈日的盛夏，现在已经是大雪铺地的冬天。

薰端了碗粥进来，看到心夜目不转睛地盯着他，也没有过于不自在，只是说:我知道你不喜欢这个，但还是少吃点吧。

心夜本来想说谢谢，但他嗓子已经哑掉了，试着张了张口，最后也只点了点头。

薰在他旁边坐下来，帮他掖了下被子，随后就安静地看着他，慢慢地开口说：

所以，对于这件事情，我觉得我还是需要解释一下。

  
青年时代，各种各样的愿望和绝望让我们痛苦。想要成名，想要被顺理成章毫无芥蒂地爱着，世界上所有被记载下来的好的东西，总觉得按部就班活下去的话，迟早有一天能够得到。

但并不是这样的。

有的是我们盲目中追求不到的，但仍旧会去追寻这些看不到的幻影。

人类就是这样的生物。

心夜，我没有你想象得那么好。如果这些东西也是你期望的话，我同样没办法给你承诺。

  
那个女人，她确实是我多年的好友了。人与人的关系就是这样吧，很多时候，在不知不觉中，走不下去就是走不下去了，哪怕我们也尝试过各种维系的办法，但结束就是结束。

她也是在我面前哭，指甲用力地掐着我，哭着说不想分开。

可是我却很坚持，觉得这样的事情再继续下去也无益，况且我也厌倦了和她的交往，我决定了的事情，不管怎么样我都想去试着做到。

你为什么突然哭了，心夜。

我为她而哭，心夜终于开口说，他的声音有点哑。

那她应该会感谢你的，薰想了想，我其实很羡慕她，我很多时候并不能感受到这样的感情。

她是依靠着对人的爱意才能活下去的人，能为了爱的人去死。

我们都是，心夜打断了他，沉默了一会，又继续说，我原本也是，感受不到，可是你改变了我。

是因为我的关系吗，她自杀。

一部分吧，薰沉默了一会，才决定说出来，我告诉她，我们有了不一般的关系。

但她接受这样的事情，说她明白我，她说我一定是需要和她在一起的。她看着温柔，其实很执着，想要拉着我一起去死，对心中这样的事情，日本人总是有着莫名的迷恋。

她还考虑了好几种死法，说实话，我们作为多年的老友，确实有很多相通之处。哪怕不是从恋人的角度，她说的那些，有不少对我来说也很有诱惑力。

下一句话，薰并没有说出来，但女人的声音在他的脑海里响了起来：  
你每天看着那些人，不会觉得厌倦吗？不会想要什么时候结束吗？

心夜说: 说实话，我也不明白，可是我看到你的时候就觉得安心，虽然在没见到你的时候，我会觉得好像也不是过不下去，但后来又见到你，就觉得从那一瞬间开始，一切就都完全不一样了。

他很少说这么多话。

心夜，你是个很不错的人，薰说，但我不确定我是否能爱上你。

你真的是……

自己那幅画就挂在薰的床头，自己那双在镜子里面司空见惯的眼睛，正和自己四目相对。

月光如水，两个月前，自己亲手为薰剪短的头发现在已经又长了些，在这样柔和的夜里，它们泛着银色的光。

“你看到那个怪物了吧？我很清楚它——它就住在我的身体里。或许是明年，又或者说不久之后，我可能会拿着一把刀，又或者把房子点燃，因为刀和火把都在我的手里。”

“没关系，我会拦住你的，”心夜说，“你不可以丢下我。”

“我会尽量听的，”薰点了点头。

“那幅画，”心夜觉得自己有点困了，但他仍然努力清醒着，把自己想说的话说出来。

“嗯？”

“谢谢你留下它，薰。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完了！！短篇选手真的表示这个长度写吐了。  
> 名字是来源于有位太太在kaoru老师画展的repo中提到，他签名都用的是KA（he signed all painting with か），文里面提到的那幅怪物的画原型是https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ds6rJ8JUcAAly4r.jpg  
> 让我写KS就很容易想到这种很日式的故事，但是写完又觉得自己写得真的好烂好矫情，写文实在是太难了orz  
> 以及最想写的薰敏但是真的写不好。  
> 废话说完了，下次见啦。


End file.
